Crescent Moon
by You're My Everything
Summary: Things change with the moon...This is espescially so for the new all-girl team,Lunar Formation.Their former captors are still watching...will the girls be able to get to the ones they love before the crescent moon runs out? Or will they disappear forever?


All the finalists of last year's championships were sitting in the large hall. They had already agreed to enter this year's championships as well. Emily smiled. Now was the appropriate time for her announcement.

She didn't have to do them this favour, of course, but it would be interesting. Besides, it had been so long since she'd last seen them. She wondered absently if Erin would battle. It was a given that Erin was the strongest, but Erin never moved unless necessary. Power that was often underestimated- that was Erin all around. In fact, Erin had pointedly refused to train with any of them, even when Emily was still a part of the team.

She watched as Mathilda smiled blandly at her before returning, as sweet as ever, to her conversation. Hilary and Tyson were arguing again. MingMing was chating enthusiastically with Kai… there was a one-sided chat if Emily ever saw one. Turning around, she noted that her own teammates were nice and comfortable.

"Judy… I was wondering."

The chatter went on. She knew it would soon cease. She let a kind smile slip into the place of the somewhat malicious one that had just been on her face.

"Yes?"

"A few days ago, I met an interesting team. I invited them to play with us."

"Oh. When?"

"Today."

"What?!" yelled Rick and Michael, all too predictably.

She noted that Mathilda and Hilary had left. No surprise there, they had been paying many trips to the bathroom today.

Judy only sighed and agreed.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Where are we, Erin?,"asked a chestnut-haired girl. "It's not fair, you know, I can't see." Yes, the girl's eyes were covered by a black band. She was blind. Her face looked like it might have been cast from marble, carved by the most skilled of artists. Still, her skin looked too pale, giving her an air of illness._

"_We're… well, We're waiting for Emily. She joined a new team, did you know?"_

"_No, but you and Hoshi should, 'Rin. After all, Misaki and I aren't in the circuit of things,"commented the white-haired girl standing beside them. On her neck, there was three strokes of black, as if painted by a brush. It looked as if it had been branded into her skin._

"_That, and we don't belong to any existing team other than Lunar Formation'," agreed the blind girl, pointedly insulting Hoshi._

"_Yes, but weren't Hoshi's team in the finals last year? She ought to have stuck with them," commented a new voice._

"_Emily!" Misaki gushed, before hugging the girl._

"_Well, Emily, forgot all about us when you joined the All Starz, didn't you?"_

"_You misunderstand, 'Rin. I could never do as Hoshi did… taking on a different name and playing in a different team just doesn't suit me. No offence, of course," she replied, smiling affectionately at her ex-teammates." Besides, I don't even know who the hell you are, 'Rin… It's been so long and I don't even know your last name."_

" _That's because I don't have one. Shall we get down to business? I require a match with your team… we will lose, of course, you have my word, but we will play well enough for others to realise that we are not just another team."_

"_Done."_

* * *

"Oh? Where's Erin?" asked Emily as the three girls walked towards her, obviously without their leader.

"'Rin? 'Rin said that she was busy."

"Hurry and start the game so you can lose already," Rick told them.

A small smile bubbled on Misaki's lips. She did not reply, but the cold way she was smiling told Emily more than she needed to know.

"I'll go first."

Emily wanted to slam her head on the wall. Max? Oh well, then she'd.. "I'll go second. Misaki, dear, don't think I'll go easy on you just because of your eyes," she commented earning a surprised gasp from the audience. It was indeed unusual for a blind girl; to play. From the corner of her eyes, Emily saw Hilary come back into the room, without Mathilda. That was strange.

"I'll battle with you!" the enthusiastic world champion yelled happily.

"A pity Erin decided to sit this one out, huh?" Laughter echoed through the team and even Emily had to smile. Erin thought of Tyson as a role model and had been caught defending him whenever the others said that he didn't deserve the title of world champion.

"I take it nothing's changed," she muttered, leaving Michael to ponder over her words.

"Well, I'm going first. And don't worry, 'Rin won't be missing this game too much," Reiyane said, smirking.

"Yeah. Just try to control that thing, alright?"

A frown caused her featured. "I still can't," she replied.

"It's okay, I'm willing to play," Max said cheerfully.

" You don't understand,Max! She…" her words were lost as Max stood beside Reiyane. "I hope you know what you are doing, Max. You'd better win. The consequences are none too pleasant," she muttered.

* * *

"Stragon!" yelled Reiyane, as a huge green dragon took shape.

"Reiyane! Get ahold of yourself!" yelled Emily.

Everyone stared as Reiyane prepared to deliver the finishing blow. She waas obviously very much in control of her beyblade.

"Earth Bolt!"

The beystadium started to shudder violently and slowly crack. Alarmed, Max tried to avoid it.

"Let it Rip!" came another voice. The white beyblade pushed Drazil out of the way. And instantly removed itself from the stadium. Before anyone could protest, Emily shakily whispered, "Thanks, Misaki."

"I'm sorry… I still can't stop myself," Reiyane murmured.

"What's going on?"asked Max.

Well, he did deserve an answer, Hoshi thought. So, his question was answered as Hoshi stepped lightly on the area near the beystadium, causing the cement to crumble and disintegrate into a cloud of fine dust. There were murmurs of shock.

"Wow… Reiyane, you've grown more powerful,"Emily commented.

Misaki nodded. " Erin… Erin is still the most powerful."

" I know. I hoped that I could battle her."

At this, humourless laugh crossed Hoshi's lips. "Take my advice for it and don't even try, Em. It's just not worth it. If Reiyane has grown more powerful, Erin has grown more cunning, more ruthless. Go on, Misaki. We'll take it as if Max won. Is that fair enough?"

"The offer shouldn't stand," Emily said. "Don't lose on purpose. I want to see how you've grown."

Misaki nodded. "Go," she whispered to her beyblade. "Bring me luck." It was a ritual, Emily knew.

"Let it rip!" they called, voices synchronized as one.

"You asked me to not lose? Very well. Lunar Eclipse!" A burst of darkness clouded the whole beystadium.

Emily knew that if only she could escape this, then she would win.

"It's too early."

"Frankly, I don't really care. Do you, Mat?"

There was no reply except a tinkling sound of a coin dropping. Easily, Hoshi leaned over to pick it up.

"Don't mind if I do," Misaki whispered. Then, she fainted.When the darkness ebbed, all could see the two beyblade slowly spin to a stop together. It was a draw. Whatever had happened to them? With the modifications on Emily's blade, Misaki shouldn't have been able to…

"Regret, Em?" asked the raven-haired girl.

"In a way. I would probably have progressed as quickly."

"You would," came the reply. It was a hard sound, as if numerous wounds had been inflicted on her, "You would have been better than 'Rin, knowing you."

"Better than Erin?!"

A shrug. "We'll leave now. Our objective has been accomplished. Em….?"

"Yes?"

"They're watching again."

Emily paled. With these eerie words, the mysterious group left.

"What did they mean?"

"It's nothing," Emily replied, though she distinctly recalled the leather-clad creatures that chased them day and night, giving them no peace at all. Yes, it was good that she wasn't with them. Yet, she would still be a target. She glanced at her waist. Yes, everyone who was marked automatically became a target. That was why she never dared to use _that_ skill, no matter what the situation.

Reiyane, the offensive attacker. Hoshi, also known as Mathilda of Barthez Battlion. Erin, whose name no one knew. Misaki, the blind prodigy. And herself. Emily, the girl who started this mess. She found her fingers detaching the locket she always wore around her neck. Yes, all five of them in that tunnel… the tunnel where they were finally free.

She always knew that they would make their way back to her.

A single tear fell from her face as she took a good look at the sixth face in the picture.

_Hideki… _

_I never got the chance to tell you how much I loved you._

* * *

A/N: Wrote this for someone. It's meant to be interactive, so review and tell me if you wish to have a place in this twisted story. Specify the position, if you wish, and I'll place you there whenever possible.


End file.
